Journey by the Creek
by Lily-Hith-Silme
Summary: Four travelers have shown up in the real world and the Power League must now help them get home. Will they also help decide the fate of the ring, or not?[Look on my profile to view full story talk.]
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrivals

**A/N:** This is my first story I've tried to write, so I'd appreciate it if you will review. If I have missspelled a word somewhere please tell me and I shll try to fix it right away.

Thx, L-H-S

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters from the Lord of the Rings. Those characters and places belong to the author J.R.R. Tolkien. I also do not own the song The Melody Within performed by Ivey Lloyd.

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

**Unexpected Arrivals**

It's been a year since we found DreamLand. A year since we started being chased. A year since we found the Gate. It's been seven months since we completed the treehouse at Angel's Creek. And today, along with the following month to come, were not going to be normal days we've had. For the days to come were going to be our second adventure to which we did not expect.

**o0o0o0**

May thirty-first. That day started out like any other day. No problems had erupted out of the blue. I had gone to Angel's Creek to read the last few pages of _The Fellowship of the Ring_. As I stood at the edge of the bank, leaning on a nearby tree, I began to listen around. The creek itself gave out a small bubbling sound while the birds flew and chirped around.

As I began to read a flash of light caught the corner of my eye. "What in the world…I thought we picked everything up the day before?" I mumbled. I stopped what I was doing and started for the other bank. And there, behind the old Willow tree, there sat a sword, bow and arrows, a pair of white knives, and an axe. Being curious I drew the sword from its sheath and looked at it.

"Very interesting," I whispered again.

A two handed long sword as it was called. The black sheath had a small pocket on the outside, which held a short knife (possible a hunting knife). It was probably used for around the house or for simple things like cutting a small piece of string or for cooking. Sliding the sword back in the sheath, I looked at the bow. It was long as well and was a bright white with a leaf and vine design on both ends where the string was strung, and in the middle where you would hold it. The quiver had a brown background to it and had a design similar to what was on the bow. The arrows the quiver bore had yellow feathers on them and a small, bronze colored, leaf shaped head with two small, straight hook-like things that fell a little below the connection of the head and the rod of the arrow. It was kind of like those hunting arrow heads, except smaller and with only two little wings. Picking up the bow and one of the arrows, I started aiming for the hill on the other bank and…_crack_.Making a fast turn, I saw someone pass behind a tree. Raising the bow and pulling back the loaded arrow, I called out, "Who goes there?" At that moment, two men, a little under 6 feet tall and a dwarf walked out from behind two of the neighboring Cottonwood trees. Awfully familiar, they were. One of the men had brown hair that went down to his shoulders and was a bit rough looking. The other had long blond hair in which parts of his hair was braided and pulled back elvish style and had pointy ears. The Dwarf, who was the shortest of them all, and could probably be overlooked by most people, was wearing a dark (possibly bronze colored) metal helmet, had a long red beard that was braided in some places, and hair that was long and braided. The longer I looked at them, the more that it seemed that I knew them or had seen them somewhere before.

"What are y'all's names?" I asked, putting the bow down and the arrow back in the quiver. The Dwarf looked up and blurted out,

"Tell me your name young missy and I shall tell you mine."

The man with brown hair shook his head and took a step forward,

"My name is Aragorn son Arathorn. This is Legolas Greenleaf and Gimli son of Glóin. We seem to be a little lost. Can you help us?"

"Uhhh…yes…I can," I responded shocked from the realization of who they were, "You are in a patch of woods just off of the neighborhood over there."

"What is your name, young one?" said the Dwarf (Gimli).

"Lily…Erin Lily; I live in the neighborhood that these woods trail off of."

"Aragorn, how do we know she's not working with the enemy?" asked Legolas.

"Excuse me? You ask him as if I'm not even here," I said crossing my arms, "I wish not to work for the enemy. First of all because I have no up-front fighting experience; secondly, just as a reality check, we are not in Middle-Earth, thirdly, last time I checked, the war was over in the Middle-East, and last of all, I wouldn't be telling you all this if I were the enemy."

"That doesn't mean that you aren't working for the enemy," Aragorn stated.

"Well…I guess you are right on that part," I said.

"Lily. Please help me," said a little blond headed girl from behind. Dressed in blue jeans, a light blue shirt and dark vest, Crystal, my little sister was trying to get up the steep bank.

"Crystal? What are you doing here?" I asked, helping her up.

"I received a call from the Power League members asking me to tell you that they are coming here to the treehouse around 3 o'clock. It is already 2:55," she said.

"Lily! We're here!" yelled Vega.

"Hey Champions! You're five minutes early," I called back.

**o0o0o0**

Before I go on, let me tell you about each member of the Power League Champions. Vega Obskura (aka Alexa Nyte), is someone who likes to pick on people just for fun. You know, not on purpose, but to kid around. She is smart compared to me (math wise and some other subjects if you get what I mean); she knows some neat stuff about TV-shows, games, and some other things. (Please note: Vega and Alexa are the same person. You may hear both names be said throughout the story, but do not get confused, Alexa and Vega are the same person. Vega has long blondish-brown hair with brown eyes. She likes playing her game boy and reading books in her spare time.)

Wonder Woman (aka Wanda), is not the most liked person in our group. It's not that she's mean, but she does stuff before thinking about it. So that's kind-of the reason. But she is nice and can do things when she puts her mind to it.

"Like her Math homework," blurted Mr. Brain.

"Yeah, that was out of the blue. **--;**" I said.

"Sorry."

Anyways, Wonder Woman, does have some spunk in her, so that kind-of gives her some of her personality. (Wonder Woman has a reddish-brown hair and Hazel eyes.)

Mr. Brain is a transfer student from South Korea. He is the type of friend you would want to have because he always tries to make you happy in some way. If you're down, he would make funny faces to try to get you to laugh. Mr. Brain is very nice and is also very good at Math. He is able to do long division in his head. (Mr. Math now has a competitor to compete with. Mr. Brain has brown hair and brown eyes. He likes making jokes and hanging around his friends in his spare time.)

Mr. Math is one of the shorter people in the club because he skipped a grade. Mr. Math is also very good in Math, but when Mr. Brain came he some competition. Mr. Math's personality is kind-of on the wild side, I guess. He's quirky, likes to surprise people, and abrupt mood swings. But he can be a good friend. He also tries to be funny; kind-of like Mr. Brain. (Mr. Math has blonde hair and blue eyes. Around here we normally call him M&M. He likes to try to scare Wonder Woman in his spare time, but unfortunately he still hasn't succeeded in doing that.)

Mario is the other short guy in the club. He doesn't talk very much, but will when he wants to or when you ask him something. He and Mr. Math are the same age, which makes them the youngest members in the group. Mario always likes doing his best and doesn't mind help others when they need it. (Mario, aka Super Mario, has brown hair and brown eyes. Mario likes to play card games on the computer. He's won most of the common games a couple of times.)

Kelly and Crystal are my two younger sisters. Kelly being second oldest and Crystal being the youngest. Both have a whitish-blond hair and hazel eyes. Kelly is a calm, quiet type girl. She likes to read when she has the time to, and will sometimes challenge someone to a duel in Yu-Gi-Oh. Crystal, on the other hand, is kind-of the opposite. She likes ice-skating, swimming, biking, and playing soccer. She also loves dueling people in Yu-Gi-Oh. It seems that she can't last a week without dueling someone.

"Good thing we take her to the Underground place. Otherwise we would have been dueling her every week," said Kelly.

"I have to admit, Kelly; you're right about that," I said.

That's pretty much it on everyone's personality and what they like to do in their spare time.

**o0o0o0**

"Better early than late," Mario said when he and the rest of the group got to where I was.

"Who are your new friends, Lily?" asked Mr. Math, noticing three people standing behind me with a questioned look.

"Oh yeah…Champions, this is Aragorn son of Arathorn, Gimli son of Gloín, and Legolas Greenleaf. Sorry for this unexpected arrival guys. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas, meet my friends from the Power League Champions: Mr. Math, Mr. Brain, Mario, Wonder Woman, Vega Obscura (aka Alexa Nyte), and my two sisters Crystal and Kelly Lily." As I said their names I walked beside them to insure that nobody was mixed-up with the other.

"Umm, Erin, you do realize who they are and where they're from, right?" whispered Alexa.

"Yes, I do, but we will talk about this in private when we get to the treehouse," I whispered back.

"Okay," she responded. Stepping forward she continued, "We welcome you to come with us to our treehouse, if you wish."

After a couple of minutes of looking and whispering to each other they came to a decision. "We accept your offer. We will stay at your treehouse for the night. Then we must go," said Legolas.

"That's good, because it looks like it's gonna rain any moment now," said Mario looking up at the sky.

With Wonder Woman leading us, we walked down the winding trail to the treehouse. With trees and Bamboo fully bloomed lining both sides of the trail, and everyone admiring the view, Crystal started singing. Two by two we came in and sang while Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli listened. This is what we sang:

"_Music boxes have within  
Melodies they carry with them.  
Once they open, music fills the air. _

Every person you have known  
Has a song of their own;  
Once they open up you'll hear what's there.

It's not easy,  
You must listen  
With your heart for what lies hidden.

There was a melody  
Locked deep inside of me,  
But know it's free.  
It found a place embraced by harmony,  
Sweet harmony.

Love more than anything  
Teaches our hearts to sing.  
Only love could break the spell.  
Now I know very well  
The love within myself.

There was a melody  
Locked deep inside of me,  
But now it's free.  
It found a place embraced by harmony,  
Sweet harmony.

Love more than anything  
Teaches our hearts to sing.  
Only love could break the spell.  
Now I know very well  
The love within myself."

We ended together right when we got to the treehouse.

The treehouse was located in an open area in the middle of the second bank. When entering, there is a patch of Bamboo trees on the right. In the middle of the open area there were about six trees standing tall with a very big treehouse on their branches. All six sections of the treehouse were connected to each other so you didn't have to get out and walk to a certain part and then climb back up the tree again. A rope ladder hung down from the bottom of each part of the treehouse that was supported by one of the trees. The treehouse itself was a light brown color with green shingles and purple doors. The wood on the rope ladder was painted blue. The treehouse also had a small porch-like platform that extended from the front door all the way around the treehouse.

"Well…here we are," said Wanda. "The Power League Champion club…er…treehouse."

"A treehouse you say? Looks more like a house that you would live in," blurted Gimli, snickering a little.

"Well…this is the biggest treehouse here in North Carolina," said Mr. Math. "Though, I'm not sure if there are other treehouses like this somewhere else, but it's possible."

At that moment, rain started to sprinkle down. "Uh, oh...rain. Let's get in before it gets worse," said Mario.

As we scrambled into the treehouse, the rain became heavier, and everything outside was drench in water. Inside the treehouse you could hear the rain pounding against the roof. Now that it was raining outside, the temperature inside was beginning to drop some. As the others dried themselves off with some towels that were in the closet, Mario and I went and got the sleeping bags that were stored in the closet in hallway three. As we started walking back, I thought to myself about what we were going to do since some of us new who our visitors were. Should we tell them what we know and risk them not trusting us, or not tell them at all? Should we journey with them to Middle-Earth and help them destroy the Ring of Power? This was a decision that would have to be made by the whole club.

"Mario. I need to tell you something," I said.

"What is it?" he asked as we came to a stop in the second treehouse. I quickly wrote a note and said, "Read this and when you are done, pass it to the rest of the Champions; even Crystal and Kelly, but not our guest, ok."

"Ok," he said. He read it quickly, and then walked on with me following right behind him. This is what the note said:

_Group meeting in Treehouse three at Midnight._

_Very important._

_Please pass on to all Champions._

_And please do not let our guests see this note._

_Last person to get this note, stick it in your pocket._

There was no question asked as we walked back to the main treehouse. For this, wasn't going to be a decision that would be very easy.


	2. Chapter 2: Fun and Meetings

**A/N:** This is my first story I've tried to write, so I'd appreciate it if you will review. If I have missspelled a word somewhere please tell me and I shll try to fix it right away.

Thx, L-H-S

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the Lord of the Rings. Those characters and places belong to the author J.R.R. Tolkien. I also do not own the songs Superman by Five for Fighting or The Drinking Song sung by Dom and Billy._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Fun and Meetings **

When we entered the main treehouse we saw Crystal and Kelly dancing in a circle with their arms locked together and singing. Everyone was laughing, joking, and having fun. Even Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were amused with the dancing and singing of my two sisters. This is what they were singing:

"_Hey! Ho! To the bottle I go._

_To heal my heart and drown my woe._

_Rain may fall and wind may blow,_

_But there still be…many miles to go._

_Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,_

_And the stream that falls from hill to plain._

_Better than rain or rippling brook;_

_Is a mug of beer inside this Took."_

When Crystal and Kelly got to the end of the song, Crystal stopped where she was and with her arms spread out she sang the last line of the song. Everyone laughed; even me. It was kind-of funny watching them sing and dance as they do. When they dance, its looks like their just skipping around, but they also jump, and do some gymnastics while they are dancing. So that's what makes them kind-of funny.

"Here are the sleeping bags guys," I said.

"Great. I call the red one," Wanda called.

"And I call the blue one," said Mr. Math.

"Send the white and yellow ones over here for me and Mr. Brain, Mario," called Alexa.

"Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, here your sleeping bags if you want to use them," said Mario. "Lily and I will come back with pillows in a moment, ok."

Mario and I passed out the last of the sleeping bags we had in our hands, and the note Mario held was passed on to Kelly and Crystal who read it over quickly and then passed it on to the others. After that, he and I went back to get the pillows.

As we headed for another closet in the third hallway, Mario asked me, "So what's with the meeting Lily? You wrote in your note not to pass it to Aragorn, Gimli, or Legolas, and not to let them see it; why?"

"The meeting is about them Mario. The reason I didn't want them to see the note was because I didn't want them to feel like they were being judged. The meeting is going to determine if we should tell them that some of us know who they are, and if we should go with them to Middle-Earth and help them destroy the Ring of Power," I said.

"Oh, I see now. Ok," Mario responded. So there wasn't anymore talk about it, and we went on gathering pillows. So began us singing Superman:

"_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me _

_I'm more than a bird…I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me _

_Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see _

_It may sound absurd…but don't be naive  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed…but won't you concede  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me _

_Up, up and away…away from me  
It's all right…You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy…or anything… _

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees_

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me _

_It's not easy to be me."_

"Pillows anyone?" I asked as we entered the main treehouse again with arms full of pillows.

"Pillow fight!" cried Crystal, as she ran over, grabbed one of the pillows, and whacked Kelly up-side the head with it.

"Uh, oh…here we go again; brace yourself Mario," I said when everyone rushed over, grabbed a pillow, and began hitting each other with them.

"What a crowd. " said Mario, after a minute of silence. "At least that wasn't as bad as when they actually jumped on us, last time."

"Yeah; that's good. Wasn't a real joy falling over with everyone on top of us last time," I said. Looking over at Aragorn and his friends, I saw the confused look they had on their faces.

"Don't worry about them guys," I said walking over to them, "It's called a pillow fight. Can't really get hurt in that game." Saying this, I gave out the remanding pillows I had in my hands to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. "A pillow fight is it," said Aragorn with a big grin on his face.

"Uh, oh, not good," I said. At that moment he hit me with the pillow.

"Ha, ha, " he snickered.

"Hey Mario, throw that other pillow you have over here," I called. "Ok, Aragorn. If you want to play, then here you go." So I hit back with my pillow. Now everyone was whacking each other with pillows, and even Legolas and Gimli had joined in.

The pillow fight went on for quite a while, and around five o'clock everyone started to get tired of the game; so we stopped. The rain stopped and the sun was out again.

"Hey ya'll, the sun's out!" Crystal said. "We can play outside now!"

"And get all muddy. I think I'll pass on the play part," said Wonder Woman.

"I'll go and watch Crystal while she plays outside," said Kelly.

"Ok, thank-you Kelly," I responded. So both Kelly and Crystal went outside and played for a while.

"I have to say, Erin, your sisters are funny. You know with their dancing and all that," commented Gimli with a little chuckle.

"Thank-you, Gimli, they find it kind-of fun to show off like that," I responded.

"That's a fact," said Alexa, "They do that every time we come over here, and it never gets old." In saying that, everyone laughed. Mainly because it was true.

"Yea, my favorite was when they got the idea of trying to get onto _American Idiot_," said Mr. Math.

"Yea," the rest of us said. What Kelly and Crystal did was: Crystal hit Kelly with a basketball, Kelly would pour water on Crystal, Crystal would step on Kelly's foot, and while Kelly was hopping on one foot, she would fall on Crystal. Neither of them got hurt, but it was funny to watch. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli all chuckled some from the thought that.

We continued talking about random stuff, and continually confusing the three travelers. We'd be on one subject and then someone would come in and start talking about something else. Very common, may I add, when we get together like this. For about an hour we talked, and in that hour we found out that Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were last at Rivendell, four days before the Council of Elrond. "We ended up here yesterday," said Aragorn. "A few yards away from this area. It was late evening, so it was getting dark. We walked to this clearing but saw no treehouse when we came. Then we camped out, here." He continued on, telling us what went on up until I met them at the tree near the edge of the bank.

Around seven o' clock Kelly and Crystal came in, a little scared. They said that they heard and saw something move in the trees. It spooked them enough to go inside. This also scared the rest of us. We did not know who might have been in the woods, but it gave us an idea of who it might be.

"What's the matter?" asked Gimli adjusting himself.

"Yes…you look worried," said Aragorn now very curious.

I looked over at my friends for a response. They nodded in agreement of what I was going to say.

"There have been these people, 'agents' as they are called, who have been following us ever since we found this mysterious, uncharted island far off the coast of the Barrier Islands. Soon after we came back and built this treehouse we found a gate connecting to some mysterious lands. So ever since they found out what we found, they've been on our tails trying to figure out the secrets that we keep of them," I responded still worried.

"Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, be very careful when you travel this part of our world. As there are dangers in the lands that you come from, there are dangers here. The weapons here are more dangerous and destructive then there," Alexa warned.

"If we are ever together and we meet these agents, you must listen to us. Standing up to them may get you seriously hurt or even killed. If they find out that you are here then they will be closer to knowing what is going on in our lives and our secrets," added Wanda.

A few minutes passed with silence, but it was broken with the footsteps of someone outside. Very soft they were but could be heard when stepped in a puddle.

"Turn of the lights and get down!" whispered Mr. Brain frantically, "Stay still and don't make a noise."

The lights were immediately turned off and everyone sat still, listening intently. None of us knew who it was that was walking outside.

"Those are the footsteps of a wizard," whispered Legolas, "He is coming from the setting sun."

"Erin, where's that?" asked Crystal quietly.

"The setting sun is the direction where the cave is," I said.

"That means someone else has come through," finished Mario.

"Cave, what cave?" Gimli returned, "We saw no cave when we came here."

As I looked over at my friends for an answer, they all nodded in response. Alexa of whom mouthed 'Tell them'. So I did.

"There's a cave that allows a person to travel to different worlds. Ones that are from movies, books, or TV shows. Though the person who wants to go through must say the password before they can enter. Though, once you go through the entrance disappears. It is possible that when y'all were in Rivendell someone said it; now it seems that someone else has found it out as well."

I poured out the things we were probably going to eventually tell them. I even told them how we knew them and where we knew them from. A few minutes passed and a sudden call from below came. He had heard us talking inside.

Legolas was right. The man outside was a wizard, but not one we expected to meet.


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight Meeting

**A/N:** This is my first story I've tried to write, so I'd appreciate it if you will review. If I have missspelled a word somewhere please tell me and I shll try to fix it right away.

Thx, L-H-S

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the characters from the Lord of the Rings. Those characters and places belong to the author J.R.R. Tolkien._**_

* * *

_ **

Chapter 3

**Midnight Meeting**

"Come out and show yourselves," he commanded. Alexa, whom at times can be a little curious, went to the window and looked out to see who it was.

"Look; Gandalf! It's Gandalf the Gray," she exclaimed. We all scrambled up, stumbling a little over each other, to look out the window. She was right, it was Gandalf.

"Mario, turn on the lights," said Wanda as she opened the door.

Once she had opened the door, we all ran out onto the porch of the treehouse and looked in wonder. None of us expected Gandalf to come at such an unexpected time but of course none of us knew how he, for that even the others, got through the gate without knowing the password.

"Suilaid, Mithrandir **(1)**," greeted Aragorn in Elvish. He climbed down along with Gimli and Legolas, of whom decided to jump off the railing, and continued, "Im gelir ceni ad lín. **(2)**"

"Lily, do you know what he said?" whispered Mr. Math.

"He said he was happy to see him," I whispered back.

Just then he looked towards us with a questioned look. "Iston le? **(3)**"

"Lau. **(4)**"

"Man eneth lín? **(5)**"

"Im Lónannûniel Indilwen. **(6)** And these are my friends. We are the Power League Champions."

Just as I started to speak in that language, Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn got the question look on their faces **(0.0)** and looked at each other and then at me. By the time I had finished the sentence, Aragorn had his arms crossed and was shaking his head.

"What? I don't know enough to carry on a conversation, if ya want to know."

**Midnight**

It was midnight now and I was able to keep myself awake by reading the Appendices in the last book of LOTR (Lord of the Rings). (As a side note, I was not finished with the first book yet.)

I had begun to think that Gimli and Legolas had made some deal that they would be friends until they got back to Rivendell. I say this because as yall Ringers well know, they held a grudge I guess is the word against each other.

It wasn't until five after did I quietly stand up and start waking up my friends for the meeting. As I went to wake my two sisters, the last remaining asleep, my eyes fell upon Gandalf. And what I saw was one of the oddest, I thought, things that I've seen yet, but not uncommon. He slept with his eyes open. **(A/N: oh…ok, so it's not that big a deal, but it's not everyday that you see someone sleeping with their eyes open.)**

As we walked to section three of the treehouse, as quietly as we could, I began to dream. Dreaming was how I got out of where I was at the moment, least till I knew when to snap out of it. I could see Rivendell, the Shire, Gondor, and even Rohan. I thought of how more beautiful it would be actually being there in person.

"So…a midnight meeting. That's a first," yawned M&M, rubbing his eyes, "So what is this about with the note and waking us all at midnight? I mean jeez."

"Reason number one, M&M, is that at least I would know that our guest would be asleep; that's why the meeting's at the time that it is. Reason number two is that this is a meeting for us to discuss only," I whispered a bit annoyed, "And please, keep your voice down."

M&M was right about that fact. This was the first time we ever had a meeting at midnight. All the others were held sometime during the day and were mainly about escape plans; if those agents ever tried to ambush us in the treehouse; and accessories for the treehouse, like a small garden, painting it a different color, etc.

"As y'all know I had y'all pass around a note for a meeting to take place tonight. Half of what I was meaning to discuss with y'all has already been told to them," I began, but cut off when Mr. Brain began to speak.

"So, wait, you're wanting to talk to us about helping them and us actually going with them back to Middle-Earth and journeying with the Fellowship to destroy the Ring of Power?"

"Heck, you're right. Ex…actly right," I said looking at him strangely, "Mr. Brain is right. My question to the club now, is will we go to Middle-Earth will Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Gandalf or will we not?"

"Big possibility we'll get into trouble and a chance we may die fighting," Crystal and Kelly said together.

"They're right. But still, if we go we can't change the outcome of the characters parts and what happens to the Ring," Wanda said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Crystal and Kelly asked imitating Gimli's voice.

Everyone nodded except for Alexa, who looked down at her feet.

"What's wrong Alexa. Don't you wanna come?" Mario asked.

"I'm not to sure about this, guys. What if we change the outcome of the story too much?" She responded.

"Alexa? Don't tell me you're worried 'bout Faramir's death actually happening too soon and dieing, are you?" I asked, a little shocked.

She looked up with a sad face and nodded.

"That's not gonna happen. We're not gonna let that happen. And for that matter, neither would Gandalf or Pippin." I reassured her.

"Yea, we won't let that happen. We'll try to go as close to the books and movies as we can," The rest responded.

"Come on Alexa. We don't want you to miss out on the adventure and meeting your favorite character in person," said Mr. Brain, standing up and offering his hand to help her up.

"Ok. Let's go kick some orc butt," She said after a few seconds all excited, and accepting Mr. Brain's hand and standing up.

"Yes! High five girl friend," cried Crystal and Kelly to each other.

"Crystal! Kelly! SHHHH!" We tried to tell them, but it was too late.

"Lily! Get in here, quick!" Gandalf called out.

'Uh-oh' was all that went through my mind before we all began to run to the first treehouse. The people we saw there were the ones we've been tryin' to avoid.

* * *

**1 Greetings, Mithrandir.**

**2 I am happy to see you again.**

**3 Do I know you?**

**4 No.**

**5 What is your name?**

**6 I'm Erin Lily.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Chase

**A/N:** This is my first story I've tried to write, so I'd appreciate it if you will review. If I have missspelled a word somewhere please tell me and I shll try to fix it right away.

Thx, L-H-S

**Claimer:** The phrases with the bolded numbers two and three beside it, is a language that a friend of mine and I made up. The code itself, my friend made up. That code and language is solely made up and is ours. Thank-you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the _Lord of the Rings_. Those characters and places belong to the author J.R.R. Tolkien.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**The Chase**

"LILY! Who are these people!" Aragorn whispered angrily. All of them had their weapons up and six men dressed in black, (imagine the suits that the Men in Black wore), standing in front, holding them at gun point.

"Oh…crud. Not them again," I said to myself, "Um…those would be the agents we told y'all 'bout, Aragorn."

"What business do y'all have with the Power League?" Kelly asked from behind.

"We have been ordered to take you into custody," said the agent standing in front of Legolas.

"Remember guys. Shields only; but only if needed." I whispered to the champions, as I walked up behind Gimli. "For what reason are we bein' taken? I don't recall us doin' anything…illegal." I continued and beginning to act like Captain Jack Sparrow.

"It's not the case of breaking any laws. The government would like to question…y'all about some unusual activity that has been happening…like this. It is believed that you, your friends, and a mysterious island have something to do with it."

"Mysterious island? What are you talking' about?" I asked lookin' back at my friends. All of them shook their heads and shrugged in response, Wanda of whom motioned that they must be crazy or somethin'. "As you see. We know nothin' of any…island."

"Explain this then." He said relaxing a little.

"Well, Mr…Bernard. These guys are…" I began, walking up to him and looking at his nametag, but was interrupted.

"They're relatives of her. The Dwarf is a family friend." Alexa blurted out. "They are here…visiting."

I stared back at her when she had broke in. When she had finished she had givin' a small shrug mouthing 'what?'

"Yes! Relatives of mine. BIG fans of _Lord of the Rings_." I continued jerking around and gesturing with my hands. "Their…parent's named them after characters in the book. Except of course me…grandpa over here whose real name is…um…Jack."

Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf, stared at me. Gandalf of whom blurted out "WHAT? Grandpa, I'm most certainly not!"

"Oh, look at the time. Time to go. Go, go, go, go." I said pushing all the agents out while Gandalf stood there fuming after just being called grandpa.

"Well, nice talkin' to ya. Hope we never have to meet under business circumstances again. BYE!" I continued as I shut the door behind me and giving a sigh of relief.

Everyone in the Power League sighed, sat down, and began to think while Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas put their weapons away and Gandalf began to cool off after fumin' a few minutes.

"Lily, we have to get them to the Gate. They can't stay here any longer. We'd be risking their lives if we let them stay." Mario said looking up.

"How far are we from GGC?" I asked

"About two miles from here," said Alexa, "Mario's right. After pushing them out the door like that, they're gonna suspect somthin'."

A few minutes passed as I fell into thought. The four companions stood and waited.

"All of y'all get your stuff packed. We leave at six," I said standing up and walking over to Gandalf, "Sorry 'bout callin' ya Grandpa, Gandalf. We had to create a distraction."

"Er…it's ok. Just don't call me that again." He answered, setting his hand on my shoulder.

"Why can't we just stand up to those bloody agents? They aren't so tough," Gimli retorted, leaning on his axe.

"Because, Gimli, in this world danger is always around. Even if you try to prevent it, there are those who will disobey and try to hurt others. Not all the people here are as nice as the people in Middle-Earth." I said. "And another thing, Gimli, the weapons here are a lot more deadly than just a sword, axe, or bow and arrows, like y'all wield y'allselves."

Looking down, I saw one of the agents' guns. Deep thought came over me. I had seen before what it could do to innocent people; to anyone. What it's still doing to people across the country. Flashbacks of the war in Iraq from the news channel roared through my head. For me, the grief of the innocent people and the soldiers whose lives were taken, was still near.

"Lily. You ok?" Aragorn asked after a couple of minutes had gone by.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said snapping out of thought. Looking up I continued, "Excuse me while I go pack."

Aragorn nodded and stepped aside.

"There's something she's holding back. …Something they're all holding back. I intend to find out." I heard Gandalf say as I rounded the bend in the first hallway.

**Five-Fifty**

Everyone was almost ready. We were just strapping our swords to our sides and our bow and arrows, that is if we wanted to use them, to our backs. Kelly bore a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back and a short sword hung from her left waist. Kelly's sword was fashioned similar to Arwen's Elven blade. Crystal bore a single sided Battle Axe and hatchet similar to Gimli's. Alexa and I bore an Ithilien Ranger Bows and quiver of arrows. Alexa's sword was fashioned after Faramir's and mine after Anduril, Aragorn's sword. Wanda, of whom, bore the exact replicas of the Legolas's White Knives, bow of the Galadrim and Elven arrows. Mario, M&M, and Mr. Brain just stuck with our world's normal long swords, Mario and M&M, of whom, carried a walking stick.

"Well," I sighed, pulling a small, decorated, blue pack over my shoulders, "Let's go."

With that we all walked towards the front where the four travelers were standing. Aragorn looked up from putting his vambraces on. All four of them were ready to go, and awaited departure.

Almost half way there, we started to feel like someone was following us. A very bad feeling haunted us ever since we left the treehouse. Though it had been a year since we began hiding what happened to us during Spring break; we still weren't used to the fact that we had to keep hiding from the FBI. None of us wanted to run from the police, but it was a promise we made to the couple we met while on DreamLand. A promise, not to reveal the location of the island and to keep our abilities secret to the authorities.

"Lily," Gandalf said walking up beside me, "What's going on? This isn't normal."

"Define normal, Gandalf."

"Normal as in what's going on in you and your friends lives isn't normal. You're being chased by agents of your government and that isn't normal for kids your age."

"Yes, it isn't normal, but why they are, I will not reveal here. We are being watched. And they mustn't know. A promise made is a promise kept, Gandalf. We all made that promise and we intend to keep it."

Everyone chatted until we reached half way. Right then a shot rang out from behind.

"Kelly, Crystal, move!" I cried running out in front of them. The bullet hit me in the shoulder knocking me back a couple of steps. "RUN! Zig Zag formation and into the woods!"

All the agents we saw at the treehouse moved out of the underbrush and were now in pursuit of us. Legolas shot an arrow out behind but it was deflected.

"Arrows, swords, and axes no use here unless you wish to get yourself shot. Run." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him forward.

All of us made it into the woods and kept running. For a mile we ran and we finally made it to the Gate.

"Celeb Gîl-Galad Hith Silme **(1)**. Amethyst, Sapphire. Nyy Fgnef **(2)**." Alexa called out.

The doors were opened and we all piled in before the doors slammed shut behind us. Everyone fell to the floor, reluctant to sit down and catch their breath. All was silent as we listened to the commotion going on outside the doors. Luckily, the agents had not seen us run in here, nor had they seen the doors open or close.

"Where's the light switch around here, I can't seem to…." M&M was cut off from what he was saying when he tripped on Mario's legs and fell face first into the ground. "Ow, that hurt." He mumbled.

"Yeah. Say that to my legs." Mario said grabbing them.

I just shook my head. "You forget that this place doesn't have any, M&M."

"Oh yea, forgot. Sorry, Mario." he said getting up.

"Yrg gur yvtug fuvar, sberire ba naq ba **(3)**." I said. Slowly the lights began to come on and the hallway was lit up.

* * *

**1 Silver Star-Light Misty Moonlight**

**2 All Stars**

**3 Let the light shine forever on and on.**


	5. Chapter 5: Golden Gate Cave

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters from the Lord of the Rings. Those characters and places belong to the author J.R.R. Tolkien. I also do not own the song Because of You by Kelly Clarkson._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Golden Gate Cave**

A long passage went down into the earth. A floor of dirt and walls of stone. Small lanterns lined the tops of both walls. The doors, in likeness of the doors of Moria, shone silver, and upon them, a mirror image of the passage inside. Two girls, one with purple hair holding a spear, and the other with brown wearing a nurses hat, could be seen, standing alert, on the door. They were the GGC (Golden Gate Cave) Guardians, Amethyst, called Amy, and Sapphire, called Sophie. For Gimli, this was probably paradise, but for Legolas, well, let me just say that he didn't much like it (judging by the look on his face). Being in a place where there were walls and no trees; no open spaces to roam (honestly, I don't blame him for thinking so; he is an Elf).

"There's something here. Something lingers in the cave." he whispered, listening intently.

Away in the distance came the soft pitter patter of feet. The closer it got the faster it came. All of a sudden Legolas was knocked back to the floor. On top of him was an orange Tabby cat licking his face to death and purring.

"Peach! You silly cat get off him," Mario said, picking the maniac cat up. "Peach, you know not to do that to people."

Legolas got up rubbing his face off, "That cat needs a breath mint."

"How he got in here, I'll never know," I laughed, "Ever seen a cat before, Legolas?"

"No, but apparently they're vicious things. That one attacked me."

Everyone laughed at this comment, while Gimli, Gandalf, and Aragorn stood in slight shock, not knowing what to say. Peach, on the other hand, didn't seem to care. He was just happy to get some attention, for he was purring away in Mario's arms.

"Scaredy Elf," Crystal laughed out.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Legolas said, putting his hands on his hips (hint, hint).

Kelly, who was laughing already, broke out into a harder laugh at this action and fell backwards, onto the ground.

"Jeesh, Kelly," Crystal continued, looking at her sister on the floor. She turned around and answered the Elf's question. "Well, number one, Legolas, Peach didn't attack you; he was just glad to see you. Number two, he wouldn't hurt a fly (in this case a mouse)," She wiped a tear from her eye and went to help Kelly up.

**Half Hour Later**

"So--you, Wanda, and your two sisters can heal yourselves--among other things?" Gimli asked still confused.

Wanda gave a big sigh in annoyance and answered for me, "And for the thousandth time, Gimli, YES. What do you not get? For Peat's sake, Gandalf here is a Wizard. What is the difference; we and he both have magical powers." As she said this she turned toward him.

"Five of you are girls," he returned.

This response blew it. Wanda blew her top and began to lunge at Gimli to shake some sense into him but was caught and held back by Alexa and Mr. Brain. "What do you mean by that, you ¾ you midget!" she shouted.

"Wanda.!. Calm down, jeesh. Just because he's been confused for half an hour and gave a dumb remark doesn't mean you can go all out fumes on him," I said.

"Seriously, it's not that big a deal," Alexa continued, then muttering, "Even though it is annoying."

Gimli just stood there and looked. "What's a midget," he finally asked after Wanda stopped fuming, "And who's peat?"

Everyone stared at him. Wanda, instead of fuming again, walked to the nearest wall and began to hit her head against it.

"Why…me…why…me?" she said in frustration.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Our destination is a little more than five miles from here. We will stop for a moment," Mr. Brain said, "Rest while you can."

We all sat down; a few relieved to stop. For the last ten minutes Crystal and Kelly had been complaining that their feet hurt; Aragorn and I had been talking about random things from what Gondor was like to the world that I and my friends lived in. Mr. Brain and M&M chatted together; Legolas and Gimli did the same. Gandalf, Mario, and Alexa chatted about their powers, and Wanda just kept to herself.

As I sat there, against the wall, I began to think. I looked around and saw the pictures of our families hanging from the walls. Looking down the rows and finally coming to a picture of my sisters, I and our mom and dad. I was five at the time; Kelly, four; and Crystal, two.

Tears welled up in my eyes; I was old enough to vaguely remember what had happened to her. As we were told, our mom had been driving to work early one morning while we were at home getting ready for daycare. A man, who had been up all night, drinking, was in the oncoming lane and passed out at the wheel. His car ran over the grass median and hit hers head on. The Paramedics was called and made it there ten minutes later. She was taken to the hospital and stayed there for a week only to die form internal injuries. At the time we did not understand what had happened, but now I understand more then ever; every time I thought about it, I cried. Kelly did not remember and Crystal was too young to. Since then our father remarried.

Slowly, as my tears came I began to sing softly; almost whisper,

"_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break, the way you did, you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far_

_Because of you I never strayed to far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I find it hard to trust, not only me,_

_but everyone around me, Because of you, I am afraid_

_I lose my way, and its not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you I never strayed to far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I find it hard to trust, not only me,_

_but everyone around me, Because of you, I am afraid_

_I watched you die, I heard you cry, every night in your sleep._

_I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me._

_You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain._

_And now I cry in the middle of the night, doin' the same darn thing_

_Because of you I never strayed to far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you I'm ashamed of my life, because its empty_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

_Because of you?_

_Because of you?"_

My tears came harder after that. Kelly came and sat beside me, and with gentle hands gave a hug of comfort. She had told me before, that though she hardly remembered Mom, she still missed her much.

A few minutes later, we were up and walking the last stretch to the end of our journey here in our world. The pictures we passed on the walls and the sod we saw and walked on, would be the last of the memories of our world before our journey in Middle-Earth. We would not see it again for about three and a half years--a month in our time.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I would like to take the time and point something out. To avoid wondering; when Lily get shot in the shoulder she pulls it out in the cave and heals herself._

**I would also like to thank ****Tenshi's-Wings**** for helping me on this chapter. Some of her ideas were used in here. Thank you Tenshi's-Wings for your help. I appreciate it.**

**-Lily**


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye Earth Hello

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters from the _Lord of the Rings_. They are strictly Tolkien's creation. **

* * *

Chapter 6

**Goodbye Earth Hello…**

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh," Alexa said, frantically looking through her bag for something. "Where did I put it?…Don't tell me I left it…_Crap_ ¬-¬;, I did."

"What now Lex?" M&M asked a little annoyed, "Did you forget that paper again?"

"Uh…maybe…"

"Alexa. Did you?" asked Mr. Brain sternly, crossing his arms.

"Well…You see, there's a funny story about that. Yea see it's…"

"You left it at home," I interrupted, "Where you tend to forget and leave everything else."

"Um…yep " She said putting one hand behind her head and the other on her waist.

Everyone gave a sigh in discouragement. Especially the four travelers seeing now that they would have to wait a while before going home; least till someone remembered the entrance code.

"I thought it was Gandalf who was supposed to forget things, not us?" Crystal whispered to Kelly and me.

"Hey! I may be old but that doesn't mean that I can't hear!" Gandalf burst out after hearing the comment from Crystal. "Kids these days, no respect," he went and sat down for a while beside Aragorn.

"Um…that tends to be a general statement for grandparents here. It's true that Gandalf is…old but that doesn't mean that he forgets everything," I said to Crystal.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Ok, ok." Alexa began, pacing back and forth. "So the list started with the passwords to the unknown islands in the Atlantic,…"

"Alexa…" said Wanda.

"…then it goes into the list of movies which is where the Middle-Earth password is. Buuut, we don't remember what it is…"

"Alexa! Calm down, jeesh," she said again finally getting her attention, "Let's make it simple. Does anybody remember a password?"

Everyone looked at each other. None of us could think of one.

"Ok…That was…" Wanda was cut of by Gimli, who had stood up and blurted something random in his native language.

All whom were there, except Gimli himself, looked at him. Almost instantly, the door to the entrance we stood before opened and a white light came from it.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he continued after a minute. Gimli walked forward into the whiteness of the entrance.

"Gimli! Wait!" Gandalf called after him.

Alexa and I ran after them and soon found ourselves on a metal ramp with a pipe looking rail on either side. Behind us, there was a giant, black ring with symbols on the inner ring and seven page marker like arrows the covered a single symbol on the inner ring and remained stationed in different places on the outer ring of the whole thing.

Both Alexa and I heard guns being cocked and forced Gimli and Gandalf, who were in front of us, back and shot our right arms out. There, an inch from our hands, was a gray/purple tinted, transparent shield.

"Who are you and what are your names?" asked a familiar voice over an intercom.

"Alexa. We gotta get them outta here now. We can't risk them getting hurt nor taken captive." I whispered.

"You're right but we shouldn't keep 'em in here. This way past their time." All four of us began to back up towards where we entered.

"I repeat. Who are you and what are your names?" the voice asked again.

'Is it?' I thought, 'It can't be…General Hammond.'

By that time Gimli and Gandalf had passed back through the gate. Alexa and I passed back through seconds later only hearing the word 'wait' being called out by another voice on the other side.

All four of us were back on the other side and the white light had faded. All that was left was the stone wall that showed an outline of the door we had just exited. Gandalf gave a small whisper argument with Gimli on how he had run through the entrance without any thought to what was on the other side. Alexa and I just dusted ourselves off.

"Ummmm…Gimli, just outta curiosity…what did you say before the, um, door opened," Alexa had asked, after a couple of minutes passed.

"SG-123."

A small silence went by and I responded. "Well, that explains the giant round gate we saw and the high security base and the people behind that window up there."

"Woh, woh. You mean to say you know who 'they' are," said Wanda quizzically.

"Yea."

"Well, that's not the first time. …Aren't you gonna tell us who they are?"

"General Hammond of StarGate Command from the show _StarGate SG-1_. They also have the ability to dial into other worlds, but on a different level than ours. Ours go to different shows and movies while theirs are actual worlds."

We were back where we started. Still, none of us remembered the password to Middle-Earth. Until…

"Hey. That incident just jogged my memory," Kelly called out. She walked up to the door and spoke aloud, "Ami, Sophie. M-2931."

Once again the door shone white. And this time, all of us went through. Middle-Earth… They were finally home; and as we had decided the night before, we went as well. Our journey fully began - there, at Rivendell; the start of the Fellowship of the Ring.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long. Hope this chapter turned out ok. Thanks for waiting.**

**--Lily**


	7. Afterward

**2 Years Later**

**The Summer of 2003**

None of our journeys, have we been so close to war at the age that we are, save one or two others that I can remember. It has been two years since we got back from Middle-Earth. We rebuilt our treehouse, when we found the last, destroyed by the FBI agents we met. We're not really sure why they did this but we guess that since they could not get us, they would destroy the one place we met. DreamLand, the mysterious island, our powers, and the Gate still remain hidden to them.

In that long time we've had three other adventures dealing with fictional shows or movies. Most of them started here at Angel's Creek. In the case of Middle-Earth,-well-it's safe, as well as the Fellowship. As far as I know, they won't be seeing another war for a long time.

The following week, after we had returned from Middle-Earth, I would find myself walking down the long hallway in GGC, to the hologram room. There, I would spend a couple of hours looking at pictures from the trip, while I recalled all the songs we sang, here and there, along the way. Inside, my heart hadn't really left Tolkien's world; and it still hasn't-even to this day.

Every weekend, we have gone back to Middle-Earth to visit our friends. Here is what news we have from the end of the Third Age to the Fourth Age of Middle-Earth. After Aragorn's coronation, he and Arwen got married; around that same time, Faramir and Eowyn got married and moved to Ithilien, where they lived in peace for many years. After Theoden's death at Pelennor, Eomer, Eowyn's brother, became king of Rohan. Later, Aragorn and Arwen had two daughters and a son named Eldarion. On March 1st, 120 of the Fourth Age, Aragorn died. His son became king of Gondor. Arwen went to Lothlorien the following year and in the falling of the Mallorn leaves, on green stone, she died. There the story ends of Aragorn and Arwen. Faramir and Eowyn have one son named Elboron. Later, he has a son named Barahir (this also happens to be the name of the ring Aragorn wore), who eventually writes "The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen". Faramir dies in 82 of the Fourth Age. After the end of the War, Eomer married Lothiriel (Elvish name translating to Heather) and they had one child named Elfwine. In 63 of the Fourth Age he died.

This is the end of this story; but hopefully not the last. For our story still continues, today. I am Erin Lily, Sailor Pokemon, of the Power League Champions Club and Heroes Stars.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well...You got me, can't even think of what to say except that this is, as far as I know for the moment, the last chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed it.**

**Also, I hope to be starting the sequal (Journey by the Creek: GGC to SGC) in the next couple of weeks. Till then,**

**Lily-Hith-Silme**

Thank you to **Meg Ishiro** for reviewing on chapter one and to **Hope of Freedom** for review on chapter four. I really appriciate it.


End file.
